A spa (also commonly known as a xe2x80x9chot tubxe2x80x9d) is a therapeutic bath in which all or part of a person""s body is exposed to hot water, usually with forceful whirling currents. When located indoors and equipped with fill and drain features like a bathtub, the spa is typically referred to as a xe2x80x9cwhirlpool bathxe2x80x9d. Typically, the spa""s hot water is generated when water contacts a heating element in a water circulating heating pipe system.
FIG. 1 shows prior art hot tub spa 1. Spa controller 52 is programmed to control the spa""s components, such as the spa""s water pumps 1P and 2P, air blower 3, ozonator 7, stereo 1A, and light 1L. In normal operation, water is pumped by water pump 1P through heater 5A where it is heated by heating element 5B. The heated water then leaves heater 5A and enters spa tub 2 through jets 11. Water leaves spa tub 2 through drains 13 and the cycle is repeated.
A user of the spa can control the spa""s components by pressing keys on keypad 8. Also, when an error occurs (such as a failure of water pump 2P), the source of the error is displayed on monitor 9. Currently, the spa user can only operate the spa only from within the spa or next to the spa by manipulating keypad 8. Also, currently, if there is a problem with the spa, a service technician or repairman must go to the location of the spa in order to troubleshoot and conduct repairs. The service technician needs to physically inspect the spa and its components and monitor 9.
The Internet is a large network of interconnected computers that is sometimes referred to as a Wide Area Network (WAN). Initially developed by the United States Defense Department, it has expanded worldwide to a great variety of uses. A significant percentage of the population in the United States and in many other countries currently has access to the Internet and its use is growing rapidly.
The Internet is used to advertise products. Many companies have WEB sites and encourage potential customers to xe2x80x9cvisitxe2x80x9d these pages. Creation of WEB sites is a well-developed Internet business with a great many people and organizations offering to create WEB sites. In addition, many books are available at almost all large book stores providing instructions for individuals to create their own WEB sites. One such book is Build Your Own Web Site by Louis Kahn and Laura Logan, published by Microsoft Press with offices in Redmond, Wash. Most WEB sites are static, i.e. there is no interaction between the user and the WEB site. However, there are many well-known techniques that permit the WEB site to be made active as discussed at page 144-153 of the Kahn and Logan reference. These techniques permit an Internet server to change WEB pages as often as desired and they permit users to communicate with a processor associated with the WEB site.
The technology also exists to establish a Local Area Network (LAN). A LAN is a network of interconnected workstations sharing the resources of a single processor or server within a relatively small geographic area. Typically, this might be within the area of a small office building. A suite of application programs can be kept on the LAN server. Users who frequently need an application can download it once and then run it from their local hard disk.
An Intranet is a network connecting an affiliated set of users (usually limited to a specific community of interest) using standard Internet protocols, esp. TCP/IP and HTTP. Intranets, also known as internal Webs, are only logically xe2x80x9cinternalxe2x80x9d to an organization. Physically they can span the globe, as long as access is limited to the defined community of interest. To draw a comparison, the World Wide Web comprises all HTTP nodes on the public Internet. An internal web may comprise all HTTP nodes on a private network, such as an organization""s LAN or WAN. If the organization is a corporation, the internal web is also a corporate web.
What is needed is a better device for controlling and monitoring spas.
The present invention provides a remotely controlled and monitored spa. An interface signal converter is electrically connected to a spa controller. The interface signal converter has an interface means for communicating with a remote computer through a communications link. The signal converter converts communications signals transferred from the remote computer via the communications link and directs the converted signals to the spa controller. Also, the signal converter converts signals from the spa controller to be communicated to the remote computer via the communications link. In a preferred embodiment, the signal converter comprises an IR transceiver. In another preferred embodiment the signal converter also has an RS-485 transceiver. Also, in a preferred embodiment, the interface signal converter is contained within an interface module that is mounted onto the outside of the spa""s skirt. The interface module preferably contains a plurality of multicolored LED""s for illuminating the area outside the spa and an error status LED and a maintenance status LED. Preferably, a plurality of slave modules each having a plurality of multicolored LED""s is electrically connected to the interface module and controlled by the interface module.